Can You Even Hear Me?
by RayvenRose25
Summary: Germany is treating Italy badly, he's had enough but he still loves the German who treats him so badly. He leaves Germany's house and decides to do something most people wouldn't think little Italy isn't capable of.


A/N: Okay this made me tear up while writing it, sorry for it being so depressing and stuff but I hope you like it.

the story's song is Wanderer's Lullaby by Adriana Figueroa

Ignored.

Hated.

Unloved.

That's all I ever was and ever will be to you, so why should it matter on what I do? If I die now will you even come to notice? Will you cry over me or will you forget that I ever existed?

"I am not the intruder."

.

.

.

"Liar...Why do I hurt so much then?"

.

.

.

"Because you are weak, poor thing, you realize he doesn't love you, why are you out here?"

.

.

.

"Because I hurt...but you don't care."

.

.

.

"I am not the intruder, Feliciano."

I stumbled after Germany as he walked around the house aimlessly.

"Germany, what are you doing?" I ask out of confusion, furrowing my eyebrows as he goes through the drawers of the kitchen, rummaging through the mess.

"Looking for something, now could you get out of my face?" Germany muttered as he waved me off, a frown captured my face as I nodded, holding back tears. 'See? He doesn't care for you, stupid fool.'

"Germany! Germany! Let's go to the beach!" I say happily, jumping up and down happily. The blonde German sighed loudly and shook his head.

"Italy you know I can't, I'm working. If you want to go then go with Japan or your brother." He muttered, not even bothering to look up at me. A frown captures my features and the voice speaks to me, it has been a lot lately 'He doesn't even want to look at you, poor Feli.' I sniffles and turned away, not responding to Germany as he worked. "Maybe he doesn't want me around at all anymore..."

The voice chuckled at me.

I sat in my room, curled up on the bed when I woke up. Tears stained my usually red cheeks from smiling too much, the voice was doing nothing but taunting me now.

'Italy you should just leave for good, he doesn't want you how could you even think that he loves you?' The voice asked me, I let out a sob and covered my eyes.

"Please stop..." I whisper painfully, my eyes hurting too much from crying.

'It will be too late soon Italy, you're falling apart."

No one has noticed, as expected. I'm small, smaller than what I should be. Even if I walk around naked Germany doesn't seem to notice or care, he's also stopped talking to me. I'm going to leave.

"Italy what are you doing?" He asks as he stands at my doorway, I gulp and hold back more painful tears.

"I'm leaving, Ludwig." I say in a flat voice, my cheerfulness is gone by now.

"But...why?" Germany asked as he stepped closer to me, I move away from him to grab some clothes.

"Why does it matter? Just go back and work I'll be out of your hair." I say in an annoyed tone, I guess he gets it because he leaves me, once he closes my door I break down crying.

'I am not the intruder, but you need to understand...'

I sobbed and curled up on the cold marble flooring of my bathroom, blood ran down my usually soft arms, I could hear Romano pounding on my bathroom door, yelling at me through the thick material.

"Feliciano get your ass out here you idiot! Please come here and we can talk!" He screamed in a terrified tone, I only replied with louder sobs, causing my twin brother to kick the handle of the door, eventually breaking it.

"Feliciano what have you done!" He yelled as he gathered me in his arms, rushing me out of the house and down the streets towards the hospital.

"I'm fine." I lie through a reassuring smile, it's a world meeting and I've just come from the hospital, Germany is there but won't come to look at me, no one knows what happened to me, only that I was in the hospital for quite some time.

"That's good, as long as your fine Italy."

Spain said happily, he was lying for me, Romano told him what happened and he knew why I did it.

'Stop lying, you'll only hurt yourself.' As the voice spoke tears threatened to fall but I shook my head, ignoring it and went on with the meeting.

'Stop thinking of him' the voice whispered, I looked over at Germany who was looking down at the table, for once I listened to the voice and turned my head.

Oh god what have I done? There's blood everywhere.

"Open the door!" Romano screams as he pounds on the door, this is a replay of what happened months ago, it's just now it's worse, it's too deep, I'm in for it now.

Everything spins and I fall over, losing consciousness as I do.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I groan as I hear the constant beeping, I open my eyes and look around, only to be blinded by the sudden light.

Gasps fill the small room, great people are here.

"Italy..." I hear a if liar voice, I think for a moment before bringing my attention to where the voice came from, it was Germany and only Germany. The other gasps weren't real.

"Why..." He said in a raspy voice, I scoff and turn on my side, not wanting to see him.

"Because of you, Germany..." I say in a small voice, it's silent for a long time, I can feel he's upset now.

"I-I'm sorry Italy..."

"Don't be sorry, it's all my fault, don't worry about it just leave..." I say in a small voice, suddenly everything fades away, turns to black then fades to colour again.

I'm back in the hospital, I must have fainted.

"Italy, you're okay..." I turn to see my brother who smiles at me happily.

"Where is Germany?" I mutter out of confusion, looking around.

"Or he was just here, or was here and I passed out..." I look to Romano and see him frown.

"Italy, he hasn't come here, he's back at him still..." My heart drops.

He never even came to see if I was okay.

Notice me.

Kiss me.

Hug me.

Or hate me.

I don't care just please look at me.

I'm begging as Germany walks past me, he doesn't even notice I'm there. Tears fall down my cheeks slowly.

"You never even cared..." I whisper quietly to myself, watching the blonde German disappear into the distance.

'Of course not Italy, he doesn't want you.'

I can't take it anymore.

What a party, everyone is here even Germany, they're all paying attention to me now, talking about what happened, Germany is getting blamed for it all making him really uncomfortable.

Others weep and stare down at me as I'm laid down, six feet under. Romano clings to my casket, begging for it to be a dream, Spain try's to pull him away.

Other countries have their heads bowed and Germany, well he just seems shocked.

"No no! He can't be gone! That stupid German idiot caused all of this!" Romano screamed as he was pulled back by Spain finally, Germany stands up and walks away, I feel my heart drop and watch him as he goes but I follow behind quickly.

He stops by a tree and leans on it, his hand covering his face.

"Italy...what have I done?" He whispers, tears now visually rolling down his cheeks.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He whispers and crouches down, his body shaking. I can't help but to smile.

"Because Luddy, you never heard my pleas even when I made it obvious, I hope you hurt..." I say, tears rolling down my own invisible cheeks, I walk away from him, clenching my fists.".

'I am not the intruder, but you need to understand; you are weak, fragile. If something. Goes wrong you cry over it. You're a brat and no one cares about you. Rest in peace you stupid idiot. You died over something that doesn't even matter anymore."


End file.
